five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights on YouTube 3
"So... You have come back for more. This time, it will not be so easy." -The official description Five Nights on YouTube 3 is the last game in the FNOY series made by Flashlight Problems Studios. Plot After YouTube was shut down, and the CEO arrested for the infamous "Killer Robot Conquest" mode being implemented, Melissa Evargarde finds herself waking up inside the abandoned office building. It appears someone is playing a game with her. Animatronics/Youtubers Markiplier Found in the Horror Room as his starting position. He moves much more frequently, yet more blindly than the others, do to his lack of a head. He enters through both the right and left doors. Mark enters all rooms other than the front hall, and is never on the ceiling. He becomes active first on night 1. Jacksepticeye Jack is a slow moving yet dangerous android. He starts in the Horror Room. Instead of having normal limbs, he crawls along the ceiling and walls using spider-like appendages. Special ceiling cams must be used to view him moving around. He enters the office through the ceiling vent, which must be closed on the cams. He is first active early in night 3. Phantom PopularMMOs Pat's actual android self is found sprawled out in the Lobby 1. Unlike the last two games, he does not charge at the player. There is no video to rewind either. He can be seen on occasion, standing up in a random room, with glowing red eyes. If not looked away from in less than 1.5 seconds, he jumpscares the player, which glitches the camera feed for 10 seconds. He is active night 3 and all later nights. Phantom Wilford Wilford occasionally appears in the office in front of the main hall. If the monitor isn't flipped up in 1 second, he jumpscares the player, making the hall lights malfunction for 7.5 seconds. He is active night 2 and on. SkyDoesMinecraft Sky starts in the Minecraft room. He moves more slowly than the others, but is never in the blindspot. He comes in through the left door. Sky is missing his legs so he crawls around, making it hard to spot him. He is active night 2 and all nights after. Yamimash Yami is missing his hands, and has metallic claws in their place. He doesn't kill the player, but totally disables the camera by cutting the power cord to the monitor. He comes through the right door. Yami is first active in the middle of night 3. Wade Wade is always seen sitting in the office, but is not activated until night 3 at 4AM. He occasionally activates and when is on, the player must stop moving quickly. He is missing his leg and face coverings. Darkiplier Darkiplier is an extremely active and dangerous Android being the only one active on night 6. He acts as a combo of everyone else. Darkiplier randomly appears in the office at times, at which the player must stop moving. He can come in through all four entrances, including the vent. Darkiplier starts in the Horror Room Cameras Horror Room The starting area for Jack and Mark. It looks similar to the Horror Room from the second fame, however, caution tape surrounds the plushes. A small amount of plushes are scattered across the floor, and the lighting flickers. Scrapped Closet While technically a cam, the button leading to it is darkened. And the view is just static. It is quite possible Wilford's android body is located inside. Minecraft Room The Minecraft Room is a highly damaged version of the Minecraft Room of FNoY2. Wallpaper to make the walls look like they are made out of blocks is pealing off, and the actual blocks are heavily rusted. The Golden Apple a stand is missing, as well as the chest. Sky starts here. Lobby 1 A heavily deteriorated version of FNoY2's Lobby 1. PopularMMO's body can be seen lying in between two chairs. A couple of tables have fallen over, and with chairs, both of which are missing legs as well in some instances. Lobby 2 The second lobby is less deteriorated, but the chairs and tables are seen in piles, only a couple tables still stand, one having a vase with an odd black object inside, likely being the camera of Cel.2. Front Hall The Front Hall is a plain hall connected to the Office's front entrance. Wallpaper is peeling, and a painting can be seen face down on the floor. Left Hall The left hall is still connected directly to the office and the Staff Restroom. Most of the YouTuber Pictures are on the floor are hanging very loosely. A portrait of Markiplier with all colors replaced with black and red is the only one not in any disorder. Right Hall The camera is nearly broken, and is therefor looking much lower down than it is supposed to be. The corners and sides of a couple "Employee of the Month" are visible, and one plaque can be seen, however it is too rusted to read. Right Hall Corner The picture at the end of the hall has strangely disappeared. Wallpaper is peeling off the walls. A couple of scratch marks are on the wall farthest from the cam. Staff Restroom The Staff Restroom is the least damaged room of any of them. The tiles on the floor are discovered, a few lifted off the floor. The mirror is damaged and dirty, but not shattered. The sink's faucet is rusty. Restrooms The large mirror is shattered, with pieces of it visible on the floor. The faucets are all heavily rusted. A stall door is broken off, and one of the sinks is near falling. The tiles are a mess, a couple of them cracked into smaller pieces. Ceiling Cams Cel.1 A view of fluorescent lights above Lobby 1, only one is fully active, and two are flickering. Cel.2 A view from what seems to be the inside of a vase. It shows a YouTube themed chandelier. Cel.3 A view from a wall, with the camera pointed up, it shows one fluorescent light. Cel.4 A view showing a vent. On this camera, a button to close the vent is shown. Phone Calls Night One So you are the famous Mary- I mean... Melissa Evargarde I have heard so much about, eh? Well, I will be direct. I have been hired to torture and... Kill you. So, I have set up some new cameras, and got some power into this godforsaken building. You can leave if you survive the robots. That Killer Robot Conquest mode is still ooooon. Night Two Maybe thinking twice before accepting tea from a "new" room service "member." It is so easy to drug you, Melissa. I have made those guys more aggressive, and I may or may not have activated that guy who loves butter so much. Night Three Most of them are active now. Get ready to die a slow and painful death, Melissa. Also, Wade, the guy sitting in the corner of your office, well... His motion sensors are the only things active on him. If his eyes glow red, well treat him like a T-Rex in Jurassic park. Okay, bye! Night Four The androids are getting annoyed miss Evargarde. You are gone have to survive this night with some ticked off robots. I haven't got much to say about tonight. I am guaranteed my pay now. Night Five How?! How are you not dead Melissa? I have had to modify the coding of these things. But don't worry, now they are specifically made to hunt you down. Uh... Well... I have to go now. I think I found something I wasn't supposed to. G-goodbye ms. Evargarde. I won't be seeing you tomorrow. Night Six My customer is probably my last one... Uh... Crap... Oh well, I am not letting my last contract be the only one I have failed. If I am going down, you are too. There is a new guy in there with you. Good bye and good die. Now... Please make is quick, sir. *sound of a bone cracking* Extra Menu Death Mode The Aggressive Mode of FNoy3. Makes all animatronics more aggressive and difficult. Secret Night Only accessible if Death Mode has been beaten on night 6. Has all animatronics extremely aggressive, before being replaced with an extremely hard Darkiplier at 4 AM. Jumpscares Features every YouTuber's jumpscare, as well as all three of Darkiplier's jumpscare. Androids Allows for 3 different views of every android. Infinite Power Allows for infinite power as long as it is active. Having this active makes beating Death Mode Night 6 not unlock the Secret Night. Teasers Triangle.jpg|The original teaser for the game, when brightened, the YouTube play button appears. Ihateyou.jpg|The second teaser. It advertised the appearance of Darkiplier. III.jpg|The third and final teaser for the game. It showed Septiceye Sam, the mascot of Jacksepticeye, which proved he was to be in the game. Category:Games